


Princesa

by cantabrasil03



Series: Case-se Comigo [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2875793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou gets a haircut. Based on art by Bionictree on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesa

It was so…short.

She wasn’t sure what Makoto would think. Actually, when Gou really thought about it she was more worried about what Minoru would say. But it really couldn’t be helped, in a way- Maiha was the type of baby who wouldn’t afford her mother the luxury of spending too much time on her hair, or her appearance in general.

So she had her hair cut that morning, and spent the day oscillating between loving her new look and missing her old one. Gou fiddled with a now short strand by her ear. She would have to get used to it. It was strange not to have the weight of her long hair, and her back felt oddly exposed.

“It’s just hair,” she told herself. “It will grow back. You think I look nice, don’t you Maiha?”

Maiha smiled at her mother and offered her a drooled over snack cracker. Gou smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead before going for the rag. “No thank you, baby.”

“We’re home!” The closing door and Makoto’s call signaled her husband and son’s arrival from school. Gou heard Minoru hobbling out of his shoes, his excited footsteps bounding down the hall to the kitchen. Makoto’s more sedate steps followed close behind. They entered the kitchen at the same time, and Gou had to smile as their faces changed into matching looks of surprise.

“Gou!”

“Mama!”

She tugged at her hair, smiling. “What do you think?”

Minoru answered for his father. “Mama, you cut all your hair!”

“Not all of it,” Gou laughed. “Do you like it?”

“I think you look pretty,” Minoru turned to his father. “Right, Papa?”

Makoto ruffled Minoru’s hair. He smiled, and Gou caught the approving gleam in his eyes. “She looks very pretty.”

Satisfied with his father’s answer, Minoru turned his attention to Maiha, who had been babbling at him from the moment he entered the room. As Minoru chatted to his sister about his day while simultaneously scolding her for being so messy, Gou turned to her husband.

“Do you really like it?” she asked him again, a little quieter, her face a little hot. Makoto reached for her, and Gou smiled in relief when he dipped his head for a kiss.

Maiha interrupted them with a screech of protest, tired of her father ignoring her.

~

“I love it,” Makoto said later that night. He kissed the nape of her neck, lips lingering.

“I wonder if it’s too short,” she mused as he kissed his way along her shoulder. “You don’t have to move my hair anymore.”

“True,” Makoto made his way back up to her neck to reach the tender spot under her earlobe. “You look beautiful,” he murmured between kisses.

“So shameless,” she tried to scold but could only manage a mildly exasperated sigh.

Makoto only laughed and kissed her neck again.


End file.
